


Of Two Evils

by astral_alien8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, Chains, Forced Domination/Submission, Humiliation, M/M, Mental/Emotional Degradation, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sexual Enslavement, Torture, Verbal Abuse, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_alien8/pseuds/astral_alien8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets himself caught up in a situation that can easily be the death of him. He manages to get help from an unlikely source, but the help comes at a price. Is it a price that is worth paying?</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or anything relating to Star Trek. They belong to Paramount/CBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeynel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeynel/gifts), [Indigo_WarPhish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_WarPhish/gifts).



“Ungh” Kirk moaned as he leaned against a hard wall. He felt a slight trickle of blood running down the side of his head, and it felt like his skull had been smashed in by a pissed off Vulcan on steroids. Just what happened? He strained his memory trying to recall the events of the night, but he was coming up fuzzy. He recalled being at a bar of sorts, but then what happened? A sudden pop flash of a pretty little alien lady with cute fluffy ears and some kind of a lizard-like thin tail was giving him the cutsie eye. Oh yeah, how could he forget _that_? He almost purred to himself thinking of how exotic it would be to bed that one, when he recalled just what happened next…

_“You! Earth punk! You lookin’ at my girl?” Came a gruff and threatening reply from a creature that sort of resembled her, but had the mass of a damn Clydesdale hyped up of growth hormones._

_Of course, Kirk wasn’t one to keep his ass out of trouble, so he couldn’t resist a little fun with this big fella. “Yeah, but last I checked that was not an offense, big guy. Why? Feelin a little insecure in your position?” He gave the horse of a male a smartass grin, and could swear he saw the steam shooting from the guy’s ears. It was funny, but in a way, kinda scary too. This beefy guy could more than likely really hurt him, but then again, Kirk never backed down from a good fight._

_Sure enough, that big ol’ mass of a dude came barreling toward him, and then in a flurry of fists and feet, he found himself in a swirl of pain and haze, tasting blood as he felt his world fade to black._

Now here he sat, leaned against a wall of a…where was he anyway? He looked around and saw that he was in some kind of a cellar. More than likely it was still a part of the bar, because there were racks of kegs and other assorted alcoholic beverages on the wall.

_King-king-kangkling!_ Kirk heard the clatter of some kind of metallic objects, and he turned his attention to the shelves just to his right. There he saw that massive monster of a male and two of his friends, surprisingly they were of a different sort of species. Either way, now wasn’t the time to ponder over their diversity policies, because that big guy looked like he was preparing some nasty manner of treatment for him. He saw the assortment of pointed objects that he was laying out on a tray, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. ‘ _Oh God….I JUST got out of the hospital only a few months ago…If I have to go back because of this, Bones’ll KILL me….’_ He thought wryly. Of course, really the doctor’s disapproval for his fondness of dive bars in seedy parts of town was really the least of his worries. He would be lucky to get out of this alive.

The massive alien turned a sharp-toothed grin on him, displaying an impressive set of canine teeth. This was a look he was not wanting to see, because it had bad news written all over it. The glint in his eye, the energy behind that cruel and sadistic grin…this was going to be a miserable experience, and he just _knew_ it. For once in his life, he genuinely wished he had just kept his mouth shut and walked away…

The mammoth male almost glided over to his position on the floor, hoisting him up painfully by the hair. “This is going to be the start of your worst nightmare you little whelp!” Came the snarling threat from the Collie-eared alien. He reached down to the tray one of his significantly smaller blue lackeys was holding, and picked up a needle. He twirled it around in front of the light, teasing his prey as he glided the point occasionally across his exposed neck. Kirk wanted to attempt a swing at him, but he realized as he made the attempt, his hands were secured behind his back. Crudely, as it was done with a rope of some form, but it was enough to stop him from his attack. The rope alone was somewhat a pain, as it was digging mercilessly into his skin with every jerk and twist he made attempting to free himself. It was slicing into him, with its sharp fibrous splinters chewing away at each layer of skin, causing a mounting irritation to the area it was in contact with. He heard a dark chuckle, “You’re not goin’ anywhere, punk. You’re MY plaything now…” He felt the needle pierce his skin, and almost instantly a rush of burning hot liquid seared through his body. It almost made him black out from the magnitude of the agony it caused, and he found that he couldn’t even make a sound. His complexion paled as the concoction worked through his system, lighting every nerve on fire. The three males in the room erupted in laughter as they watched the weak human struggle to maintain consciousness.

“Hah! He’s gonna go out any minute! I can see it! Such a weak species!” Came the taunt from the smaller blue alien with the tray.

“Yeah, most likely, and then when he does, we can all take turns slicing off slivers of his skin!” Purred the tall thin alien who up until now had been relatively silent, giving only twisted grins of approval.

“No. He needs to stay awake, because I plan to make this little bitch pay dearly for his rudeness earlier. We’re gonna make this little fucker service each of us, and then we’re gonna cut him up slowly, joint by joint, until he either bleeds to death, or dies from the shock of the pain. No matter, humiliation comes first.” He then reached to the tray again, setting down the needle and grabbing a set of dissection scissors. He began to snip away at Kirk’s clothing until his flesh was exposed to them, barren and ripe for the taking.

Kirk felt like he was going to be sick. This couldn’t be happening. The horde of aliens began to chuckle again, as the biggest one began to undo his own pants, exposing one massive and erect cock. Kirk’s eyes widened, and he felt his mouth go dry. He had been with males before, but to be forced…this was just not acceptable! Not to mention the pain he was in right now, and the looming threat of what they were going to do to him when they were done…this was bad, and it could only get worse…

The big beast spoke again, his voice commanding and dark “you’re gonna take this whole thing, and you’re gonna like it. Hear me, slut?” He pinned Kirk to the wall, and began to position himself against his backside. He leaned in close, his breath kissing Kirk’s neck. “You’re gonna enjoy this, aren’t you, little bitch?” The head of his cock began to slide between his cheeks, probing around for his entrance. Kirk squeezed shut his eyes, wanting to envision himself anywhere but here. The loud cackles of the other two aliens was echoing in his head and it was making this all the worse. He cursed to the heavens mentally praying to all manners of deities for something, ANYthing to happen that would stop this assault, and the inevitable murder that would follow.

Suddenly, it occurred to him, he wasn’t sure when, but the cackling had stopped. It was silent. Very silent.

Before he had long enough to really grasp the reasons why this would happen, he felt the heavy presence behind him suddenly vanish, and then again, there was that blinding silence. All he could think of was how nice it was to feel the lack of pressure from the other’s being, and not hear the jeers and cackles of the other aliens cheering on his inevitable fate. Then he felt himself slowly falling, and before he even made it to the ground, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk awoke somewhere dark, he noticed. There was a little light seeping in from one of the lamps, but he was uncertain where he was at all. He noticed that at least whomever had brought him here had given him some form of clothing, granted it was not exactly his size. He looked around, trying to get his bearings somehow. He noticed that there was nothing really where he was, save for the small cot he was on. This was at least nicer than the floor he was on in the cellar at the bar. Maybe it was some friend of his, or at least someone from Starfleet that had come to his aid. He sat up off of the bed, and attempted a survey again. He felt like he was lolling around, as if he were on a boat. Judging by the way this place was, that was not the case, so it must just be the remnants of whatever those aliens had injected into him. He went to remove himself from the bed to look around a little more when klank! Oh boy. Here we go again. He was restrained. This time his captor had taken far better precautions, using chains and shackles to bind him to this bed. He felt himself groan, laying back down rather disdainfully.

He lay there for what felt like hours, just staring at the ceiling. It was disheartening to think he had come so far with his life, from a lowly street thug to a Starfleet Captain, yet here he was, a prisoner for the second time this day alone. Was it still the same day? Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure how long it had been. He mulled over this for a while, when he felt himself being interrupted from his train of thought by the sound of the door opening. His eyes about popped from his skull when he saw who it was that stood in the doorway before him!

“….Khan!” Hissed Kirk in surprise and anger. He couldn’t believe it! This couldn’t be happening! If this was the guy who had him now, he’d almost wished he could have stayed with the aliens. Almost. Whatever Khan had planned for him couldn’t possibly be any better.

Khan just looked at him dryly, a cup of tea in his hand. He came in briskly, and set it on the table in front of Kirk. “Your chain should reach that. It has a special blend in it to help neutralize some of the symptoms of that compound they injected into your veins.” His voice didn’t hold any genuine concern, so just why did he give a damn? What was his angle?

Kirk gave him a wary look, picking up the cup cautiously. His body did still hurt, and it would be nice if the spinning sensation stopped… He sniffed at it, as if he could really tell what was in it. He pulled away, almost surprised. It smelled rather tempting! It had a slightly spicy note to it, but with the subtle hints of herby and floral finishes, and it seemed okay to him. He took a tentative sip, before turning his attention back to his captor. “Why are you helping me?” His tone was a little sharper than was necessary, but Khan didn’t seem to really care about that. His ice blue eyes were locked fully and intently on Jim, and that was almost unsettling in its own. “I mean it! You HATE me, and you hate my crew, so why are you helping me?”

Khan didn’t answer right away, signaling to the cup. Kirk took the hint, taking in more of the tea. “I am helping you, Mr. Kirk, because I cannot allow another to take the glory of crushing your body and your spirit from me.” He almost hissed on the last word, and it felt like it made Kirk’s blood run cold. This was really not going to turn out well either, was it?

Kirk almost choked on the tea before he spoke again, concern evident in his voice. “Then why are you giving me something to ease my suffering?! That doesn’t make sense?” He was half-hoping maybe Khan had somewhat of a soft side, and he could play to that.

Khan’s mouth curved into a twisted sort of a smirk. “Because I cannot accept you suffering another’s punishment. I told you, I alone will be the one to break you, and toss your lifeless, shattered corpse back to Starfleet’s feet.” This was about as awful a feeling as you could get. If it wasn’t some crazy aliens that wanted to rape and dismember you, it was an egomaniacal Augment tyrant that wanted nothing more than to see you crumble and break at his feet, begging for mercy or death. Khan motioned for Kirk to finish his tea again, before he got up and headed for the door. “That will take about an hour or so before it takes full effect. I will be back then for our first session, my new pet.” The intended emphasis in the term pet was clearly meant as demeaning, and he gave the most sadistic smirk as he left the room, the door closing behind him. Kirk felt his stomach flip. What had he gotten himself into?

Two hours had passed, and Kirk was half hoping that the Augment had forgotten about him. He curled himself up on the small bed, trying not to think about the hopeless situation he was in. Hell, he didn’t even have a window he could look out of, so he had no way of even knowing where on Earth he was! Or if he was even still on Earth, for that matter.

Suddenly Kirk heard the door open, and the subsequent tapping of the footsteps that followed. He stayed facing the wall, trying not to think about what his captor had planned.

The heavy sounds of boots contacting the ground came to a halt right at his bed. Kirk felt himself wince when he heard the Augment’s deep voice purring at him. “Time’s up, Mr. Kirk. You should be feeling much better…” This was not genuine care, and it was evident in the condescending manner he spoke to him.

He felt a sharp tug on one of the chains. ‘Shit!’ There was actually one on his damn neck! He felt himself fall toward the tyrant, and he threw one hand out, stopping himself from completely falling to the floor. He looked up sharply at the larger man who was giving him a stern look, but one that oozed sick intent. “I’m not a dog!” Snapped Kirk.  
Khan grinned. “You may as well be for me. You will do as I say, pet, and you will do well to remember it. On your knees.” He gave a sharp tug at the chain again, and Kirk felt his head snap downward, but he tried to fight it.

“No. I’m not your slave, pet or plaything, you sick bastard! I’m not doing what you say, just because you tell me to!”

Khan clearly disapproved of this, and he backhanded his pet sharply, sending Kirk’s head whipping to the side. A bruise almost instantly began to form, as he felt the area starting to swell. Khan then grabbed him up by the chain around his neck. “Listen and listen carefully. I will not tolerate insolence, you understand? If you continue to defy me, your punishments will become increasingly more intense. Is that in any way unclear?” His tone was sharp, and Kirk could see the cruelty behind those blue hues. He couldn’t resist. He had that psycho so close in range. He hauled off and spat right in his face. Khan stared at him maliciously for a moment, before wiping the spit away with part of Kirk’s shirt. He then pulled back and punched Kirk right in the side. He released the grip he had on the chain, allowing his victim to fall to the ground on all fours, gasping for breath. He circled him for a moment before he got down over top of him, pulling his head back by his hair. “If you ever do that again, I will do more than break a rib or two.” He reached around, pressing the area he just punched painfully. Kirk howled in pain, and Khan got off on it, feeling himself becoming engorged at the obvious control he currently had over his plaything. “Now you have to function with the pain of the broken ribs and the pain of what else I am now going to do to you.”

Kirk felt his eyes bug out. What was he going to do now? Oh Gods above, why couldn’t he ever keep himself in control? He felt his pants being undone, and he tried to squirm away, but got yanked back by the throat chain again. He heard a sound of disapproval from the man behind him, and felt that hand on the chain move to the injured ribs. His heart quickened. ‘Oh no no no not again, PLEASE not again!’ Sure enough, he dug into the injury, causing Kirk’s back to arch and a howl of pain to erupt from him again. Apparently this was not optional, and the punishment was quite painful. He’d better just stay put and see what was coming. As if he couldn’t venture a guess… Then his nightmare was confirmed. After his pants and underwear were pulled down to his knees, he heard another zipper. Oh no. This was worse. Now he had to deal with being raped by his ENEMY.

Khan moved up to press himself against Kirk, positioning himself atop the smaller male. “Since you were such a bad boy, you get to take the whole thing, no preparations.” He began to stroke his massive organ in preparation for entry. Of course a dry penetration would be harder, but it was something that was worth the punishment for this naughty little pet. “And to think. I was going to start off nice, and simply have you service me orally. Guess you really botched that up, didn’t you?” With that he pressed the thick head of his cock into the tight pucker of muscle between Jim’s perfectly sculpted cheeks. It was unyielding to the intrusion, and took quite some work to get it in. He kept his hand there to guide himself, pressing firmly in and out, until the sphincter loosened enough to swallow his length. He slammed into Kirk ferociously, not willing to give his prisoner a break. Jim wailed and moaned as he felt himself being ravished by the man he had come to consider his biggest enemy.

A sick thought entered his mind as he felt the pain of the first several minute of this rough encounter; he was sort of enjoying this! What the hell was wrong with him?! This man was a high-priority enemy, and there was NO way he should find any pleasure in this encounter! But…the way that thick, long shaft felt as he OH GODDD!! Finds all of his SPOTS!! Oh the pleasure was starting to overtake the pain as he felt his walls starting to spasm from the pleasurable assault they were taking. His own cock began to dance with anticipation as his prostate was continually struck by the massive organ that was wreaking havoc on his insides. He felt his fists balling, knuckles going white, as he tried to reign in the reactions he was having to these intense waves of pleasure. It was hard to ignore the pleasurable reactions to such an onslaught of intense sensations flooding his system all at once! Oh it was such ashame the circumstances weren’t different, because DAMN this guy was one hell of a lover!

He felt his head toss back in ecstasy, his eyes half lidded, as he tried to stifle a moan. Khan was slamming into him like no one had ever managed before, and it was like this guy was on speed! His energy was endless, and the power behind each thrust was absolutely delicious! He licked his lips, bucking back into the thrusts, wanting to see if he could get more inside of himself. He was met with a sharp and painful slap.

“You will not demand, be it subtly or directly. I lead these sessions and you will be subservient.” Khan pulled his cock almost fully out, and began to fuck kirk’s entrance with the head. Kirk began to writhe and wanted to push back down, but was loving the feeling. He was met with another slap for trying to force his way back down the shaft, this time harder. Kirk hissed in pain, and allowed the other to maintain the lead. Suddenly he slammed back in with full force, eliciting a yelp and a hiss from Kirk. He began to pound into his crevasse with long deep bursts, feeling Kirk’s walls contracting around his member. He felt his balls draw up as he rode out a massive release inside of Kirk’s destroyed body. He continued to thrust for a minute afterward, making certain to fill his body. He pulled out of Kirk, wiping the excess on Kirk’s back. He looked at him with a grin, admiring the mess he’d caused to Kirk’s orifice. He grabbed Kirk’s neck chain and slammed him to the ground, rolling him onto his back. He looked straight into Kirk’s eyes, his hand still pinning Kirk by the chain. “Good boy. Now. I will be back later to feed you. In the meantime, clean yourself and this up.” He motioned to the leaking fluids on the floor beneath Kirk’s body “I don’t want that mess on my floor. If I see any there or on those sheets when I get back, I will have to punish you. Understand?” Kirk nodded submissively. He’d had enough pain for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The previous day had passed with no incident after the rather brutal encounter he and Khan had shared. He was given a small dinner, not really impressive in its components. A basic construct of a soup of sorts. It didn’t taste awful, but it wasn’t exactly the sort of fare he was accustomed to. He had gotten used to having his choice of any restaurant, and even the cuisine from the replicators Starfleet provided were of more substance. He sighed thinking about his predicament, and shrugged it off. At least he was still alive.   
Once again, he heard the door open, and the heavy footfalls of his dominating captor approaching his nesting area. He rolled onto his side to face the large man, propping himself up on his elbows. He gave a big grin to his nemesis, batting his eyes sarcastically. “Well good morning, master! How may I serve your sadistic needs today? Shall I wag my tail and roll over for you?” He flipped to his stomach as he said the last part, nestling his chin in his hands, as he set his elbows into the mattress. He lifted his hips so his ass was just slightly raised, and waggled it side to side in a teasing manner. His tone of voice was blatantly teasing his situation. This display was something that amused Kirk, as he was enjoying the obvious look of annoyance that plastered itself across Khan’s features as he watched his toy perform this snarky display. Satisfied with the reaction, he quickly returned to his position on his side, facing his captor, his sapphire eyes still ablaze with his ever-present passion. This passion, of course, was the cause of a lot of his troubles, and it was about to be so again.

Not at all happy with his captive’s clearly disrespectful teasing of his own role as a pet of Khan’s, he grabbed the chain that connected to his neck shackle and gave it a brutal tug, forcing the smaller male to limply fly up his direction. He was brought inches from Khan’s face. The large male leaned in to his ear and Kirk could feel his hot breath brushing against his ear as he spoke lowly, coldly, into his ear. “This is not a game, pet. You are my possession, and you will do well to remember your place.” Immediately after he finished his statement, he tugged the chain again, dragging Kirk’s face right down to the level of his crotch. Kirk felt a lump in his throat, remembering how large it was when it penetrated his ass. He tried to pull away, but Khan wasn’t having it. He gave another forceful tug, as if just warning him to behave. 

“…..I….am NOT doing this, Khan…not now, not EVER!” Spat Kirk angrily, as he felt his nose brush against the fabric of Khan’s pants. 

His ears were met with a low purr and a sadistic chuckle. “Oh you hardly have a choice in this matter, my pet. You are not given options while in my possession. You WILL take this in your mouth, and I do mean all of it.” He moved his free hand down to unzip his fly. Once again, Kirk attempted to pull away, and when that failed, immediately began flailing about. He began taking swings at his attacker, restricted by the chains, but almost connecting with him anyway. Khan quickly stopped his own attempt to free his cock, and went to painfully restraining his victim. He gripped the back of Kirk’s neck with bone-crushing force, and held him, increasing the grip strength with every attempt to move. “It appears you are going to be a naughty boy, aren’t you? Such a pity. You make this much harder than it has to be. Oh well. All the better. More fun for me.” He shrugged, moving from Kirk’s position, still holding the chain around his neck, right up by the shackle so as to restrict his movements, but he let go of the back of his neck. He casually reached over to one of the end tables that was out of Kirk’s reach, due to his chains, and unlocked the drawer, pulling out a zip tie. Unimpressive. What was he going to do with a zip tie? Then he found out. Khan turned back to him with a grin, and released his neck chain, quickly subduing the young Captain, pinning him to the ground, arms behind his back. He grabbed the chains of the two shackles binding his arms to the bed, and zip tied them together at the shackles. 

‘Damn!’ Kirk cursed to himself as he realized that though unimpressive at first, these zip ties were no easy task to break! He pulled and tugged, but he had no leverage, and these things were NOT budging! He shot a penetrating and venomous glare at his captor who was simply smirking at him. He crossed his arms in front of him and watched as his victim tried and failed repeatedly to break his restraints.

“Yes, they seem like nothing, when compared to your shackles, but those are industrial zips, Captain…someone of your caliber will simply not succeed in breaking them.” Came the condescending remark as the cruel tyrant watched his prize struggle fruitlessly against his restraints. “This grows tiresome. We shall continue where we left off.” He was upon his prey like a lion on a gazelle before Kirk even got a chance to react. The Augment immediately grabbed hold of the younger male’s neck chain again, forcing his face level with his groin once more. 

Kirk tried to turn his head away. This was NOT okay, this could NOT happen to him, no way, not acceptable! He struggled every which way, until he felt yet another bone-crushing grip, this time on his face. The bastard grabbed his jaw, squeezing right at the joint, making Kirk whimper and groan in pain. “Open. Your. Mouth.” This was quite clearly a command, and there was no wiggle room in it, as was dictated by the ever-increasing amount of bone-snapping pressure exerted by the grip on his jaw. Reluctantly, Kirk had to comply, if only to prevent his jaw from being broken. “Good.” Then he saw the pale hand of his captor reaching inside of his own underwear. He noted him stroking himself just slightly a few times before he produced himself for Kirk to see. He was massive. The guy was a damn moose, and he expected him to take that whole beast in his mouth? Ha! That MIGHT happen….

“I can’t pos-AAAH!“ He started to try to make known that there was no way he could manage that, when Khan squeezed his jaw again.

“I did not ask you to analyze anything, now did I? You will take this, and you will like it.” He forced Kirk down to the head of his raging erection, and stopped lowering his head at the point where he felt his breath kissing the oh so sensitive head of his penis. “If you even THINK of biting me, Mr. Kirk, I assure you it will be the worst mistake of your life.” He paused a moment, regaining his composure as he felt his anger growing at the very thought of such a misbehavior. “If you thought the pain of having a couple of your ribs broken and harassed was bad, you have NO idea the true meaning of pain, my friend. Trust me, that is nothing compared to what I will unleash upon you if you dare such a misdeed while pleasuring me…” Kirk felt his heart stop. The way he said this was both sexy as all fuck and excessively threatening. He felt, against his own will, a slight tinge of arousal at the thought of the danger aspect of the sexual encounters that were transpiring between him and his nemesis. He went to dismiss this, but before he got the chance to really get hold of his faculties, he felt his head being forced down onto Khan’s long, hard, thick cock. He nearly choked as he felt the phallus filling his mouth. He had taken a few males in his sexual exploits, but this was a size he was not accustomed to! Even still, he had never been forced in such a way, and never so brutally! Khan was hardly letting him breathe! He barely had a chance to get used to the massive organ intruding his mouth, when he felt the bastard forcing it further! He felt himself gag as it went past his uvula and down into his throat. It was painful, and he felt his throat tighten and spasm as he panicked and tried to gasp for air. Khan seemed unfazed by his victim’s plight, as he forced his head up and down the length of his shaft. It was almost horrifying as for what felt like an eternity, Khan forbid him to breathe, cutting off his airway with his cock. Kirk was beginning to feel light headed, his eyes stinging from the lack of oxygen, when Khan backed it out enough to allow him to breathe. He refused to remove it from his mouth, but at least he could breathe. He attempted to catch his breath, but was met with a sudden shot to his still injured ribs. He tried to yell, but his mouth was still full with Khan’s cock. Khan moaned at the feel of the vibrations on his member, chuckling sadistically. “Well that’s a nice sensation, perhaps I should cause you pain more often. Now. If you don’t want me to do that, I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth of yours working intently on pleasing my dick.” He tilted his head to the side, surveying his toy’s reactions and ministrations. He could see the look of pain and fatigue both from the shot he just gave him to his injured ribs, and the strangle-intubation of his cock down his throat moments ago. He was not concerned in particular with his pet’s well-being, and only gave him a smirk, rubbing his blond head in a condescending manner. “Be a good boy and do as you’re told or I will have to use more forcive and painful measures.”

Kirk looked a mess, but began working Khan’s cock with his tongue. He feigned ignorance, trying to give him the least amount of pleasure. Of course, this was not missed by the oppressive Augment. He pulled his cock from the younger male’s mouth and struck him across the face, and then grabbed him by his hair firmly. “Do not hold back on me, pet. I will not tolerate you cutting corners. Do better.” He threw the male at his disposal to the ground in front of him and kicked him firmly in the gut a few times. He stood there for a moment, staring down at him icily. He gave his cock a few quick tugs, before reaching down and grabbing up his pet by his blond locks and forcing his face back on his cock. Kirk was almost in too much physical pain to really continue, as it was almost all he could do to control the shaking. Khan didn’t accept this and slammed his cock down his throat, thrusting into it deeply and harshly for a minute before pulling back some to allow his toy to breathe.

“Now. Do it right, pet.” Khan commanded sternly. Kirk was still shaking from the pain from the throat rape, the rib shot, and the gut shots from the punishing kicks, not to mention his jaw aching from the bone-shattering grip that held it previously followed by the slap. He didn’t want any more pain, and he wasn’t sure he could take another session of being beat like a dog. He complied, licking and sucking Khan’s cock obediently. He raked it with his teeth occasionally, eliciting a shudder and a moan, and he even managed to get a few nice pats from his ‘master’. As he managed to please the tyrant, he was rewarded with occasional gentle affectionate gestures, usually a caress of the hair, much like one does with a pet. It disgusted Kirk, but it sure as hell was better than the beatings, so he accepted it. 

Kirk found that his new ‘owner’ had a particular fondness for it when he concentrated his effects on his cockhead, and then deep throated him on occasion. He HAD to incorporate the deep throats, and frequently enough or he would be forced. He only wished the damn prick had less drive and less stamina. He used more pressure with his teeth in a daring attempt to see how much his captor would take. It elicited a positive reaction, but also a warning grab. Clearly this was toeing the line, so he noted it and continued tentatively with the nips and rakes. He sucked firmly on the head, lapping at the slit with his tongue, rolling it around the head as though it were a favored lolly-pop. His lips engulfed his length again, moving and working their way down the full length of his shaft, as he felt the pulsing beginning in his cock. ‘Finally!’ He quickened his pace, running his head up and down rapidly, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva coating from the base clear up to the head. He continued this, working his tongue as best as he could simultaneously, scraping his teeth on the way up on occasion. He felt him starting to tense up, the grip in his hair tightening as well, as he heard the moans and hisses grow closer and closer. It wasn’t that he wanted any of Khan’s seed inside of him at all, but if he came, that meant it was over. Thank. God. Finally, he felt that explosion, and he pulled his mouth away, letting his seed fall to the floor. Sadly, a fair amount had hit him, some of it also having gotten into his mouth, but at least a good deal of it was on the floor rather than him. That meant he had to clean it up later, but that’s better than having to ingest it.

Khan looked down at the sight and gave his toy a dark look. “That is unacceptable. You will not waste what I offer you, pet. Clean that up.” Again, a command. Kirk gave a motion of his hands being bound, and Khan’s eyes narrowed, his icy eyes sharp and sadistic. “You won’t need your hands for this.” He moved behind him and pressed a boot into his back and pressed him down to the floor firmly. It hurt. A lot. “Lick it up. And I mean all of it.” Again with the commands!   
Kirk felt his stomach knot. “N-no! I won’t! That’s insane, Khan! You can’t really expect me-“ 

He was pressed again. “You will. If you do not, I will beat you like the dog that you are. Clean. That. Up.” His voice was heavy and oppressive, and Kirk felt his boot shift slightly to his injury and he felt himself wince before he even reached it. He shuddered at the thought, and hesitated. He felt the energy before he saw the action, but Khan had reared back, prepared to strike another series of blows to his person, when he submitted to his command. He reluctantly, tentatively, stuck out his tongue. He closed his eyes, squeezed them shut, and began to slowly lap the milky liquid up off of the floor. He felt himself retch and Khan saw it too. “If you dare to allow yourself that reaction, you will clean that up as well.” Kirk felt the bile of his stomach trying to force its way out, but he stuffed it down until everything was gone. He looked back up at his captor, clearly furious. Khan backhanded him swiftly. “Don’t you dare give me that look, pet! You are the one who failed to swallow what I gave you in the first place. You will do well to remember this lesson next time.” He dared to say this as though it were a gift or a privilege? The nerve of this guy! However, he hid this reaction as well, and kept his head low, watching as Khan headed out of the room. He paused before he left, silhouetted in the doorway. “And by the way….if you ever fail to follow a command when I give it again, I will not show you this same mercy.” With that he let the door close behind him, leaving Kirk alone, once again, in the dim room to ponder all the ways he was becoming a broken shadow of the confident man he was…


	4. Chapter 4

The day came anew, and Kirk felt like he just wanted nothing to do with it coming. It simply meant another day of the suffering he had to endure at the hands of his enemy. This was degrading and immoral and it was just so wrong on so many levels. _WHY_ did he deserve this? On what level did he mess up so cosmically bad that he warranted _this_ barbaric treatment? He curled into a little fetal ball, hoping against all hope that Khan wouldn’t feel in the mood to harass him today. He felt like he’d been there an eternity, and it had only been about a week now, the standard of about seven days, of constantly being used as a sexual slave, or some form of entertainment for this madman. At one point, he took him from the bed, unshackled his wrists, and lead him out by the throat shackle, forcing him to scrub the floors nude. He gave him the chemicals and a tiny brush, and set him to work scrubbing the grout and the tiles, and then even made him go back over each tile and buff them out. It was degrading and humiliating, and the whole time, he stood over him, critiquing him! Every time he tried to complain, he got his hands stomped on, or his head stuck in the bucket of the dirty diluted cleaning solution. It stung, and it made him feel ill. WHY was he doing this?

 

He once again heard the doors open, but by this point, he didn’t even want to look at the man that was now standing over his bed. His body was covered in bruises, and it hurt all the time. He wanted to run away, he hoped to all that was Holy that someone, _ANYONE_ from Starfleet had noticed that he was missing. He was a _Captain_! Surely _someone_ noticed he was missing! They _HAD_ to! If no one else, his friends would have! He tried to cling to this last thread of hope for rescue, using it as a last strength and fodder for holding on.

 

“Get up.” He heard the command come from that deep, dark English voice. He felt himself cringe. At one point his voice coupled with his accent was actually almost sexy when he heard it the first couple of times, but after the abuse he’d endured at the hands of this brutal beast, he was certain he’d forever have a deep loathing for the sound he once thought was a turn-on.

 

Not wanting to get himself in any trouble, he forced himself up, wincing at the pain that racked his body. He felt himself trembling from the pain, almost wanting to pass out or at the very least get sick. He found that if he did what he was told, he didn’t really get hurt, so he started wagging his proverbial tail, and rolling over when he was told. He kept his eyes low, not wanting to challenge the dangerously strong male that was lording over him.

 

“Good boy.” He felt a gentle caress on his head, trailing down to his bruised face. “Get on your hands and knees, _pet_. I want you to do me a service…” Kirk had a feeling this would be some kind of rough sex that he was bound to find humiliating, but he complied anyway. He was no longer permitted clothes, having lost that privilege three days ago. He sat there on all fours, eyes still averted, awaiting his next command. Khan sat on the bed, one hand across his stomach, the other propped up behind him, watching Kirk on the floor. He reached the hand on his stomach over to release the chains on his bed, unlocking all three chains. “Now. I want you to crawl to one end of the room and back, then I want you to take the downward dog position and hold it until I say so. Begin.”

 

Kirk swallowed the broken and shattered remains of his pride and slowly and gingerly started to crawl from the bed to the far wall. He felt himself tinting an ever-increasingly darker shade of red from the embarrassment as he knew he was being scrutinized by his tormentor. This was just another ploy to demean him, and make him feel like a used up slave sex toy, and he knew it. It broke something inside of him every time he was abused by this man, especially sexually.

 

Khan watched as Kirk slowly reached the far wall, watching every muscle move tentatively beneath the surface of his bruised and marked skin. He smirked as he watched him wince at almost every movement, knowing that most of his body was covered in rather nasty injuries, inside and out. The agony of his plaything was a particular turn on, and it was driven by his deep hate for this man and his precious Starfleet. These whelps had the NERVE to challenge the position of him, and to try to one up or blackmail him. Oh that was the biggest mistake those foolish little ants ever made, and they would all come to rue the day, he told himself. His eyes scanned over every inch of the nicely toned form of his toy, watching as the nice musculature of his body worked with his every move, showing off the nice manner in which he had kept up on his physique. He was a nice specimen, for a frail human. He’d make a nice permanent pet.

 

Kirk approached the bed again, now a fully flushed crimson. He kept his eyes averted, head low. He then assumed the downward dog yoga position, holding it. It was painful, as he sat there, muscles straining against their injuries and that of the injured bones beneath them, but nevertheless, he awaited any further instructions from the Augment that now grabbed hold of his ‘leash’ again, fiddling with it in his hand.

 

“Very good.” He finally heard him say. He was rewarded with another affectionate stroke, and this time it trailed down his back and to his ass. This was tender and sort of painful, considering the injuries to so many of his ribs, many of which were now bruised and the few that were broken or recently fractured. He winced slightly, but kept his position. Khan pat his ass, almost purring at him from behind. “You’ve been a very good boy so far today, _pet_. Maybe you just _might_ get a reward.” He ruffled his hair, standing in front of him now. Kirk at this point, was beading up with sweat from the pain of trying to keep the pose. It was aggravating some of his injuries something fierce, and he was almost wanting to beg for release from it, but that may only make things worse on him. He bit his tongue and tried to stay silently obedient.

 

“You may relax now.” Finally! Kirk lowered himself, the stinging pain of the muscles working to lower him causing some winces and subtle hisses. Khan smirked at this, rubbing his head once more. “Crawl behind me, and I shall feed you.” He turned to head for the door, chain tugging on Kirk’s neck. Kirk obediently followed, really hating the brisk pace the Augment tended to keep.

 

Upon reaching the small dining room, Khan pointed to a corner, and Kirk obediently sat in it. He waited patiently while his food was prepared, which would be nice. Since he was a bad boy recently, he was not fed for the last day and a half, so he was pretty hungry.

 

Moments later, Khan approached Kirk’s position, a bowl in hand. Of course it was a standard human bowl, but the fact that he set it on the floor, no silverware or anything, was really demeaning. “Eat up, _pet_.” He sat at the table next to his little toy, a plate in front of himself as well. His, however, held something far more appetizing. He had some sort of a tasty looking duck meal that he had brought back from a restaurant. Kirk looked at his bowl, and it was hardly something comparable. It was, however, at least edible. He had a chowder. It wasn’t awesome, like all of the meals he was given, but at least he wasn’t literally giving him dog food. He picked up the bowl, figuring he’d just sip it out, when he got his chain whipped against him. He let out a howl, but was careful not to spill the soup, knowing the consequences for anything spilt on the floor. “No hands, _pet_.” Alright. This was definitely an attempt to break his spirit even further. He looked at the bowl, but he was hungry, and if he refused, he wouldn’t get his other meals, and probably not see another one for another couple of days. He obeyed the command, lapping it out of the bowl as best as he could.

 

It took a good several minutes, and the soup had grown cold when he was finished, but he did eat it all. He was then tugged on again, and being led to another part of the house. This time the bathroom. He looked up slightly at the Augment, knowing this was one of his only chances to use the facilities. He was led inside, and Khan actually let him do this on his own, thank God. This was the one thing he allowed, but the door was never closed. He stayed right outside, and kept tabs on him.

 

Once he was finished, he crawled back toward his ‘master’s’ feet. Khan pointed him back inside. Kirk looked confused. “You need a bath, and you finally behaved well enough to earn one. Come. Let us get you cleaned up shall we?” Kirk almost felt like this was Christmas morning! This was a gift among gifts, as a shower could make a man feel new. Once they got back inside, Khan drew a bath, but never touched the warm setting. Kirk silently cursed in his mind, but it was still better than nothing. Khan removed the shackles from his wrists and his neck, picking him up and setting him in the tub with a plop. It was like ice! He wanted to leap from the water, but that would be unwise, so he stayed put. The cold of the water both felt good on the many swollen and broken injuries, but also hurt like a motherfucker! Khan tossed a rag at him, and motioned to some soap. “Wash yourself, and be thorough.” He sat on the sink, watching as Kirk complied with the order. Once he had sudsed up, Khan pulled shut part of the doors, and called up the shower command, but again, just the cold water, having drained the bath. “Kirk got all of the soap and the dried blood from his body and his hair, and when the water was cut off by Khan, he did feel better than he had before. He was tossed a towel, and once he was dried off, the shackles were placed back on him, and it was back to all fours. He followed Khan back to the room, and he thought that maybe that might be the end of it. Wrong.

 

Khan sat on the bed, looking hungrily at Kirk. He got a bad feeling in his gut about that look, but maybe he’d go easy on him since he was being good…

 

He saw Khan undo his own pants, pulling his cock free from its fabric prison. “Come service me, my slutty little pet…” Came the demeaning call. Kirk winced at the idea, but crawled to his master’s feet, grabbing the base of his massive organ. He began to pump it, feeling it grow increasingly firmer at his touch. It sickened him to have to do this, even still. He placed his lips around the head, parting his teeth to allow his tongue to slip out. He licked and teased the slit, swirling around the head. He worked his mouth down lower and lower, moving his head up and down, working it until he could deep-throat him effectively. He continued to lick and suck, a torrent of lips, teeth and tongue, all at once teasing the whole length of his captor. He felt the Augment beginning to buck into his ministrations, a hand moving up to pull and stroke at his blond locks. This was a sign that he was doing a good job.

 

Suddenly he was pulled from the organ he was working over, and given another command. “Enough. Turn around.” Kirk felt himself tense, but did as he was told. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the larger male pressing himself against his backside. He felt him leaning in close against his neck, his breath warm against his skin. “You’ve been _such_ a good pet…As a reward, you get to _enjoy_ it this time…” He felt the Augment’s teeth bite down into his neck, but not in as cruel a manner as they normally did. This was actually almost enjoyable, but he quickly dispelled that notion, reminding himself firmly that Khan was a monster and nothing about this experience was enjoyable! He felt the thick, long organ pressing at his orifice again, as it had so often done over these past seven or so days, but this time it slid in with significantly less conflict. He really had been kind enough to slick it up for him this round. He hissed at the fact that even with the lubrication, it tore him open, causing him to bleed. Soon enough he felt himself rocking with the motion set by the Augment as he slid in and out of his body with a rhythmic timing. It hurt at first, and it was easy to keep in mind that this guy was a demon in human skin, but now…oh now he was back to finding all of Kirk’s sweet spots, and it was blurring the lines of right and wrong. He found his head lolling back and forth, wanton moans escaping his parted lips, as he slipped farther and farther into the ecstasy that was the waves of immense pleasure that was flooding his senses. He could hardly believe it, and he wouldn’t have, were it not for the fact that it was happening, but he was loving this! It felt so fucking good! This beast of a man was actually being relatively nice to him right now, in his own sadistic sort of way. He wasn’t beating him, and the sex was out of this world amazing! It was rough, no doubt, but Kirk sort of had to admit, he kinda liked that! Maybe if he kept playing Khan’s sick little fetish game, he’d keep getting treated better and better….maybe even like an equal? Then he felt another rush of pleasure explode into him all at once as he felt the Augment quicken the pace, ramming deeper and harder into his body. He felt like his prostate may just erupt, and his body would convulse until he just seized completely. His eyes rolled up, his voice cracking in pure pleasure as he felt his legs going weak, his own cock twitching and jumping at the assault in his ass. Khan’s cock kept ramming him, over and over and over, and it was so massive, so exhilarating, and over the top pleasurable! He heard that sexy, deep dark and silky English voice purring in his ear, panting in pleasure, and it was driving him over the edge. He felt his own balls drawing up, and Khan noticed it too, because he reached a hand underneath him, giving his throbbing member a tight squeeze. It blocked the release that he so longed for, and Kirk felt himself whine in response. Khan bit down on his neck, sucking on the flesh. He kissed at the reddened area, whispering hoarsely and raggedly in his ear, which added a heightened sexual value to his already sexy voice; “ _Beg_ for it, pet… _tell_ me you want it…” He continued to drive mercilessly into Kirk’s brutalized entrance as he said this, loving every little pleading noise his plaything was making. Kirk wanted it so bad, and Khan knew it. He wanted him to say it, and he would hear it.

 

Kirk panted and hissed and mewled at the intense waves of pleasure, his cock all but ready to explode as his balls convulsed, trying so hard to release their payload. The pressure continued to mount, and Kirk writhed and squirmed, moaning and leaning into Khan wantonly, eyes lidded and glazed with lust. “..P..please, Khan….I…need to cum….Please…let me cum….”

 

Khan grinned into the back of Kirk’s neck, still driving into him, knowing his own release was very near, as he felt the feeling growing in his own groin. “And tell me _why_ I would allow that, pet? …..For what _reasons_ would I let you do such a thing in _my_ presence, all over _my_ floor?” He bit down on Kirk’s neck again, eliciting another yelp and a hiss, followed by a set of moans.

 

“Ohh…Kh.. _Khaaaannnn_ ….” Kirk began, wanting to release more and more with every passing second. “P..please, _please_ let me….” He felt himself dip his back inward, his head tossing back, a loud moan escaping as Khan repeatedly assaulted his sweet spot. “ _OHH_!...Ohh…You…You would allow this…..because….I’ve been a good….a _good_ ….pet….and…you said I….I would get a reward…..Please, Khan….. _Please_ ….I’ll…..I’ll clean it up… _.Please_ ….”

 

Khan chuckled lowly into the flesh of his play toy, enjoying the response he received. He bit into the nape of his neck, following it with a suck and another gentle kiss. He loosened his grip on his toy’s penis, giving it a few rough strokes, feeling him explode all over. “Good boy.” He then gripped his toy’s hips, rutting into him roughly, growling deeply as he brought closer to the edge. He felt Kirk’s insides convulsing around his own penis as he jetted his seed all over and throughout Jim’s inner walls, thoroughly claiming him as his own. Once he was satisfied that he had released the last of his load, he thrust into him a few more times, before pulling out of him with a slick pop. He gave Jim’s ass a nice cupping and a squeeze, and a firm slap. “Very nice, pet, _very_ nice! I just may keep you as a permanent pet, indeed!” He smirked, knowing the thought may make the young Captain’s skin crawl, but he simply spun the captain around to face him, grabbing his face in his strong hands. He looked him right in the eye, staring at him intently for a minute. He searched him for any sign of defiance, but it did look as though he was more or less just submitting to his fate, just small embers of hope still clinging; glowing little remnants of his formerly blazing defiance and confidence still flickering away in the background. He smirked, releasing his face. “Well, well, well….Looks like there’s not much left to break in you, now is there, _Captain_?” The younger simply cast his eyes downward. Khan gave one fragment of a chuckle. “Soon enough you will have to be disposed of then. After all, once you’re sufficiently broken, I no longer have a real use for keeping you alive, now _do_ I?” He pat the young Captain on the cheek, standing up in front of him. He headed for the door, apparently not overly concerned with being exposed. “I’ll be back in here later tonight to give you your supper, and to take you for your next bathroom break, and perhaps, maybe another round. In the meantime, I believe I shall get myself freshened up. You, on the other hand, better have this mess cleaned up in here by the time I get back…” He stepped out of the room, the doors shutting behind him. Kirk looked to the floor, and cringed. He felt himself collapse on the floor, when he heard the door open again. He forced himself up, trying to head to the mess, knowing he was trailing another from his ass, but it was too late. Khan was standing there, and he saw the whole thing; him lying on the floor, and the subsequent attempt to right the mistake. He looked helplessly up at Khan, a sudden panic filling his blue eyes, as he thought he was going to get beat. To his surprise, Khan didn’t even approach him. Instead of beating him as Kirk had expected he would, Khan simply tossed in a rag this time, casting a look back at Kirk. “This is for you. I don’t want that mess on my bedding. Clean yourself up.” With that he left, and Kirk looked at the rag and back at the floor. At least this time he was given a rag….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N: This chapter is sort of different, but bear in mind here, the theme is different for a reason, and it gets explained in the final chapter, so those of you who follow this because of the pure evil that this work has embodied, there really is a plot point for this chapter. Bear with me, I was trying to actually make this sort of conclude in a way that kind of made sense. *Shrugs* Again, feedback is welcome! Let me know what you think, and what worked or didn't for you. As a writer, I find that helpful. Again, for those who like the abuse/degradation that has filled this story the warning here is THIS CHAPTER IS SOFTER!!! There's a reason.
> 
> ON that note, I present CHAPTER 5! Enjoy, as the next is the last for this story, but hang around, I can cook up more of these at request (With or without the soft parts, up to you)!

The next few days had actually been almost nice. Khan had been significantly easier on him, and there had been no blatant beatings, just the usual rough demeanor exhibited by the tyrannical Augment. That was something Kirk could work with, as he sort of had a little bit of a turn-on for that behavior. He was still referred to as ‘pet’, but somehow, he wasn’t using the same level of emphasis on the term that he had been before. Maybe his captor was actually starting to enjoy his company?

Khan had actually stayed in the room with him last night, asleep in the bed presently. By some great surprise, he’d even allowed Kirk to stay up there with him, petting him affectionately as he lay beside him. Khan wasn’t much of a cuddler, but the petting was still nice. He had actually fallen asleep as the Augment stroked him as though he actually cared that he existed. Kirk awoke with an actually rested feeling, and a small smile graced his lips. He turned slowly to look at Khan, seeing that the other was not quite awake yet. He lay there, staring at the Augment. He really was a good looking man, he noticed. This, plus his sexy sultry voice and that lovely accent served to match together nicely, especially since he’d recently taken to treating Kirk better. He wanted to stroke that dark mane, just to see if it was soft or not. Then again, that may be tempting things, as Khan was far from accepting of someone invading his personal space without his permission. Instead, he simply lay there, almost admiring him.

He thought over the incidents that had come to pass since Khan had apparently saved his life, and really he wondered why it was the Augment wanted to break and murder him personally anyway. If spirit breaking and murder was the future he wanted for the young Captain, why not let it happen as it would have at the hands of the aliens back at the bar? He recalled that Khan had mentioned not wanting anyone else to have that privilege, but he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the tyrant was changing his mind. After all, it had been a good few days now, and Kirk had been anything but defiant toward him. He’d been broken and beaten down all the same, yet somehow, he was still alive. Hadn’t Khan said that when he reached that point he’d just kill him and toss his broken body back to Starfleet? What was stopping him?

As he questioned the motives of his captor with hope and a sort of almost lusty puppy crush, he noticed the topic of his interest stirring awake. He was soon met with those clear blue icicle eyes, and he offered him a soft smile. “Good morning, Khan. It was nice of you to lay here with me last night. Thank you.”

Khan would normally have fought it, but a small smile graced his lips. He pet his blond fluff affectionately, a small grunt creeping up in his throat. “Well, you deserved it.” He was looking the young Captain up and down, and then he sat up, stretching lazily. He yawned, running a hand through his messy hair. “Oh, I suppose it’s about time for us to eat, isn’t it, pet?”

Kirk grinned up at him, curled against the pillow. “That would be appreciated.”

Khan looked down at him, a half grin formed. He picked up the other pillow, pinning it on the younger’s head. He pressed it down, eliciting a flailing from young Jim, but he didn’t act out too much, remembering that he didn’t want to ruin what was possibly forming here. Khan released him, and Kirk lay there for a minute, but rolled over on his back, exposing his belly. He looked up at Khan almost pleadingly. “Would it be okay if I actually sat with you today for breakfast?”

Khan furrowed his brow, a scowl forming. The idea of giving up that much was seemingly a bit much. Kirk saw this and followed it up immediately. “Aw come on, I’ll follow behind you, not in front, and I’ll make it worth your while laterrr” He half sang the last part, and he saw the grin form on Khan’s face.

Khan thought about this for a moment, before shaking it off. “No, I’m not certain I can agree to those terms. You have been a good boy, but you are still a pet.” He once again ruffled Jim’s blond fluff and proceeded to unlock the chains. He stepped back, looking at Kirk who got down on all fours. He winced as the bruises met the hard floor. All of the crawling was beginning to mark up his knees and shins. Khan sighed, almost annoyed with himself for what he was about to say. “I…suppose you can stand.”

Kirk looked up at him almost confused. Khan grunted, and hoisted him up by the neck chain. “I said you can stand.” He looked down at the bruises and back up at Jim. His sapphire eyes danced with confusion as they met with Khan’s clear icy blue. “You have been a good boy, I suppose you have earned this back. Besides, even when I reigned over my subjects before, I was never quite this cruel.” He turned to face the door again, motioning for kirk to follow him. Kirk was more than thankful, and did as he was silently told.

When they got to the kitchen, Kirk stood at the edge, silently watching as Khan set about getting them some breakfast. It was clear that he wasn’t a huge fan of cooking, as he went with some easily heated up meals. Microwave pancakes and some heat and eat sausages. Kirk stifled a laugh as he saw this superior man cheaping out because he didn’t feel like actually cooking.

Khan turned around, bringing two plates forward. Wait. Did he see that right? Was that right? Sure enough, there were indeed two plates! He set one on the table and looked up at Kirk, who simply hung his head. He cast the saddest most broken puppy eyes, and Khan had half a mind to put him on the floor for that play alone. He growled at him, tossing the plate on the table. “Fine. You may join me here. You best be on your top behavior here, and don’t you try that pitiful puppy look again.” He glared a frigid northern front at him, and Kirk took the hint. He gave him a small smile ant sat at the spot Khan had chosen for him.

The two ate in silence, when Kirk looked up at him shyly. “I…noticed you put me at the far end of the table…why couldn’t I be near you?”

Khan actually looked genuinely surprised by this question, and even moreso by the fact that he meant it! There was no sarcasm in his words, he genuinely wanted to know. He cleared his throat, dabbing a napkin at his mouth. “Well, honestly that surprises me that you would even ask such a question. Why would you desire to sit near me?”

Kirk furrowed his brow, thinking over how to best answer the question. Finally, he chanced answering it. “Well, honestly, I guess it’s because you’ve been treating me better, and I sort of wanted to see if I could….maybe get to know you better. I mean it’s not like I really know much about you, other than what little you gave before, so I thought it’d be kind of nice. You know, maybe see if we could…I dunno…for a bond or a friendship or even a truce or something…You just seem like a really lonely guy, and I sort of just wanted to know your story, is all…why you’re so angry, and why you seem to be in so much pain that you feel the need to cause it to others…”

This REALLY caught the Augment off-guard. Where the hell did _THAT_ come from? Honestly, nobody had tried to read him before, much less pinpoint his feelings so precisely. In general, he was just revered as a madman, a lunatic, a terrorist. What was with this guy, a man he’d demeaned, beaten, humiliated and tortured, that he could see all of this in him? If _ANYONE_ had a right to see him in the most negative of lights possible, it was this blond sharing his table, yet here he sat, seeing the underlying feelings that drove him. He stared at him, utterly in shock, and for once, without a clue what to say.

Kirk noticed the dumbfounded look on the other’s usually smug face, and found a slight humor in it. He hid this of course, not wanting to anger him. “I’m not trying to be a nosy prying pain in the ass or anything, it’s just that….you seem way more complicated than I initially thought. Truthfully, I thought of you like practically every other normally functional member of society did; that you were a raving lunatic with a God complex who needed to be shut down and put in his place. Now, after spending time with you, seeing your behaviors, and hearing what I have from what you’ve said before, and the unspoken words in between your actions, reactions and behaviors, I see a totally different picture. It also helps that thanks to proper education in the school systems, we are taught our history well, including that of the Eugenics Wars, and of the Augment Tyrants that started them. Given all of this information, I really don’t think you’re as bad as people think, just horribly misguided. I think you have an ego complex that needs to be checked for sure, but as far as your motivations for what you do, you just need to be re-taught. You seem to be led down the wrong path, and I suspect that has to do with your history. You were bred and raised with the notion to control the people instilled into you, so naturally you look down on us, and see us as inferior morons who need to be shepherded and controlled. The truth is, Khan, we have really moved past those days. We are in an age now where we need to be taught and guided. Shown how to do things, and led by example, not forced and dominated. As a species, we respond best to that.”

Once again, Khan was shocked. He truly took this kid for a fool, and here he sat, spitting out all this deep, well-thought out dialogue. It was something he had hardly expected from the blond whom he had brushed off as a brash peacocking fool of a Captain. “You…managed to gather all of that from my behaviors here, and my history? How?”

Kirk thought for a moment. “Your behaviors here suggest a person with a lot of pain and anger, and a person with a potentially very dark past. You, of course, have the pain and anger no doubt, from the shit that happened with Marcus taking your family, and your misled ideals that Spock killed them. Currently, you take them out on those still living that you can transpose that rageful feeling on, being Starfleet, and in particular, my crew and I, seeing as we were there, and in your mind, had something to do with it. Your dark past that would drive such a tendency toward violent reactions and behaviors, much less find them somehow arousing, would probably either stem from your creation, which to any of us nowadays is a mystery time period, or potentially from the trauma of the incidents that forced you and your crew to flee in the first place. Possibly a combination, but who knows? That’s your dark secret, I just want to help you with it. I can’t really confirm much on the part of your past, because we know nothing about it before your rise to power, for the most part. Your history filled in the part about why you have this insatiable desire to control us in the first place, and why your superiority complex is so strong.”

Again, this was intriguing, yet very surprising. This kid was a LOT more intuitive than he had even dreamed of giving him credit for. He tented his fingers, allowing this to sink in. Finally, he gave a soft, low chuckle. “You are quite the sharp one, pet. I had no idea your intuitive prowess was so keen…perhaps I have misjudged you on some levels.”

Kirk took this as a compliment and silently beamed at it. It wasn’t often anyone elicited any form of praise from this beast of a man, and to have warranted it was nice!

Khan stood from the table, motioning for Kirk to follow him. He led him to the bathroom, removing his shackles again. “You may use the facilities and shower. I will be right back.” He turned and headed from the door, leaving Kirk to stand there by himself, a little in shock himself. This was the first time Khan had allowed him to do this by himself, well, really only the second time he’d allowed the shower, but even still! He actually left! Completely! Kirk went ahead and took care of his functions first, then set the shower to a setting he’d enjoy. He got in, and enjoyed the feel of the warm water, loving the feeling of a trusted freedom he’d finally earned. As he was soaping up, he heard the Augment come in, and felt a pang of worry. Was he allowed to use the warm water?

Khan noticed the steam and scoffed. “I see you took full advantage of my leaving the room.”

Kirk was silent for a second before he answered coyly. “Well, I wasn’t sure if it was allowed, but I thought maybe it was a sign of you allowing me some more freedoms…I’m sorry if I was wrong…”

Khan grunted, leaning against the sink. “No, I suppose you have earned that too. Enjoy it.”

Kirk was beaming, and he allowed himself this opportunity. It seemed he may have finally been getting close to Khan. Maybe it wouldn’t be impossible to get this guy to mellow out and listen to reason, if he played his cards right. Khan seemed to be fostering a new level of trust in him, and almost, a dependency. It was like Kirk was his sole companion, and he was just now starting to realize there was actually some real potential in that. All of this made possible because he finally played Khan’s sick twisted game, and then when Khan started to actually enjoy him a little, and trusted his obedience to him, allowed him to speak. Khan’s painful and crippling loneliness in the absence of the crew he loved as his family was starting to take its toll, and Khan was starting to want a companion, or so it was seeming like in how he was starting to treat Kirk. Now that gaping hole in Khan’s soul was helping Kirk’s cause along, but his words were what was having the biggest impact on Khan’s newfound level of trust in him and he knew it. The fact that he just had him laid bare before him, and it was correctly done, had Khan sort of questioning himself. Maybe there was potential for this to go somewhere?

Once he turned off the shower and stepped out, Khan had tossed him a towel. Kirk caught it, amused at the stance the Augment was taking. He was clearly trying not to allow himself to fall into the weakness that was consuming him, but the pain was evident all over his eyes. It almost made Kirk feel bad for him. It was wrong all the things Khan had done, but the guy didn’t know any better, and that was blatant. He seemed to naturally have a weak moral core where it concerned most, if not all humans, and that was more than likely due to the way the scientists had trained the Augments to think. The fact that they were raised to believe that their sole purpose was to lead the weaker more pathetic humans to their peaceful existence, only served to cement the ideals in their heads that people were beneath them, and not on the same evolutionary level. It was sort of like having pity for stepping on a bug. Very few people could manage that, and that was the comparable thing for the Augments. He just needed to be re-educated, and with their newly forming bond, Kirk had a feeling he may be able to do just that. It’d take a good deal of time, but if he could convince Khan to trust him, and listen to him, he may be able to get him to take a post in Starfleet again, under his command. That would give him the chance to work on helping his new potential mate along with his reformation of thought process. He dried himself with the towel, eyeing Khan as he did so. He moved in front of him, doing a seductive dance with the towel. He ran a hand down his chest and to his member, and turned around, waving the towel like a ribbon. He shook his ass rhythmically for his Augment, and bent over in a rolling motion, turning back to look at him. He gave a wink and blew a kiss his direction.

Khan tried to blow off the approach at first, but when his pet began this display, he found himself enthralled. He watched intently as the fine body moved and swayed so beautifully to some imagined tune that Khan swore was becoming infectious. He watched as Kirk did the last rolling maneuver followed by the wink and the kiss, and he shuddered. He ran a hand up Kirk’s ass and down his spine, grinding himself against the exposed ass. He began to nip and lick a trail down Kirk’s back, actually tracing kisses and slightly bruising bites and sucks along the flesh. Kirk hissed and arched, enjoying the much wanted reaction. “You don’t have to be alone….” He purred lowly as Khan worked his way up to the nape of Kirk’s neck. Khan paused for a moment, before he bit down into the flesh he was inhaling the scent of. He kissed the mark left there, nipping at the earlobe.

“Are you offering yourself to me permanently...?” He growled back seductively in Kirk’s ear, grinding into his ass. Kirk arched again, moaning at the contact and the sound of that want in Khan’s deep sexy voice.

“Oh absolutely I am…but there are some conditions, but ohhhh God now isn’t the time to discuss that…Ohhh…” Khan had at this point already freed his massive organ and was sheathing himself inside of Kirk’s entrance. He pressed deeper and deeper into him, until Kirk felt him break in all the way with a pop and a slap, his balls colliding with his flesh. He hissed and yelped, arching and bucking into it as Khan began to thrust. He felt the rhythm begin to quicken, Khan sliding in and out of him with the precision of a surgeon’s scalpel. He nailed every sensitive location inside of Kirk, and it brought the younger’s penis fully erect. Khan rammed him harder and harder, biting and kissing along his neck and ear as he did so. “Ohh RIIIIGHT theeerrrree Ohhh yeeesss, Khan yesss….OOOH!!! Yess….Please, rub me, Please, I want to feel your touch please Khan touch me….Oh God that would be so fucking hot…pleasseee…”

Khan grinned into Kirk’s flesh, giving Kirk’s cock a squeeze. Kirk felt himself whine, knowing this meant that he was not going to be allowed to cum right away. Sure enough. Khan kept a hold of it, waiting until Kirk was twitching and writhing, bucking into him and mewling howling and begging, lust completely trumping pride. “OH YEAH!! _PLEASE_ , KHAN!!! Oh that dick! Oh it feels _so_ good! Oh I need to cum…Oh _GOD_ I need to cum, please let me. Oh you are _so_ good to me lately, please let me cum….”

Khan purred, biting him again, and releasing his grip. “That’s a perfect beg, my pet.” With that he began to pull and pump, ramming into him, finally bringing both of them to a wonderfully ecstatic climax. Khan finally let himself slide out of Kirk, and he looked at the shower, Kirk, and down at the floor and the discarded towel. “Hm. Sort of nullifies the bathing, doesn’t it?” He used his foot, sliding the towel over the mess. He grinned at Kirk, who immediately bent down to clean it. He grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He spun him so they were facing one another. “Not yet, pet. That can wait. Let’s…spend the day together…in the bed…” His voice was low and growly, full of lust and need. Yet somehow, in the way he was handling him, and the fact that he didn’t make him clean the mess right away, Kirk knew things between them were definitely not the same as they were…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was harder to finish than I thought! That being said, I present you with the final chapter of this work. So sorry to those who were following it for the delay! I appreciate your patience and your feedback! I will do my best to get some updates or completions on other works as well.  
> Much love and much appreciation!  
> -Astral

Seemingly things with Khan had improved to a far more acceptable level, and part of Kirk could not help but to wonder how long that was to last. After all, even if things seemed to be balancing out, it was Khan that he was dealing with. That man was about as predictable as a lunatic on crack.

He sighed at the thought, rolling to his back, arms crossed behind his head. For what felt like a frozen eternity his sapphire eyes remained locked on the ceiling, his mind almost numb. He wanted to think about the future, about Khan, about things getting better. Hell, the thought of having the man as an actual boyfriend was almost enticing! However, that was not his reality. His mind was simply unwilling to look further ahead to a potential future where the Augment was involved. Perhaps it was his subconscious way of protecting himself from the truth; the harsh reality that his life may not pan out as he was secretly wanting it to.

A groan escaped his throat as he flopped clumsily to his side, curling into a semi fetal position as he tried to shut out any glimmerings of negativity – or hope – that dared to creep into his thoughts. It was best to err on the side of caution, after all this was a former tyrant, not a casual guy met at a bar.

He snickered darkly at the last thought. A bar. Technically, that was where this all started. Maybe if he wasn’t such a drunk, nay, a glutton for punishment, then this would not be a predicament he had to concern himself with.

 

As things were starting to spiral over the past, and the potential future, Gods save him – the door opened as per custom here. A small scowl formed on Kirk’s lips, before quickly being replaced with a grin. Surely this meant either food or some fun! He could call it that now, since his good behavior had earned him more pleasure than pain. He rolled to his opposite side, smiling a bright beaming grin at his master. “Good morning, Master! So what’s on the agenda for –“ He was cut off by a sudden tug at the chain, and what appeared to be a flatline of an expression. Kirk’s deep blue eyes scanned Khan for any sign of emotion or even intent, but came up empty. This caused a falling feeling in his chest, as though his heart fell from its perch in his rib cage. What was with this sudden 180? Hadn’t things been going smoothly?

He lowered his head, taking his place at Khan’s feet, on his knees. “Is – is something wrong, Master? Have I misbehaved already?” He asked almost timidly. He cast his eyes up slightly, trying not to provoke anything undesired from the insanely strong male.

Khan gave a small, shallow grunt as a response, but no words as of yet. Again, this made a sudden cold feeling course through Kirk’s veins, his throat forming a rather noticeable lump. “Stay there.” Khan said sharply, unhooking the chains from the shackles. Kirk, afraid to incur his wrath did as he was told. A small nod was given to the Augment, nothing more. That did seem enough to the superhuman, as he turned sharp on his heels and made for the small closet on the other side of the room. From it the large male produced a pair of pants and a shirt, tossing them at the small, submissive male. It was a Starfleet uniform! Just like – his…

Now Kirk knew something was direly wrong. He felt his muscles tense as his body started to tremble slightly. This was not good. Not at all.

Before he finished processing the uniform before him, a pair of socks and boxers were tossed at him as well. This served to worsen his panic, but he did his best to hide the reaction outwardly. Almost mechanically he started to dress, still half-hoping obedience would be his saving grace.

Suddenly a pair of regulation boots met the side of his body with a crash, knocking him off balance a bit. He shot a rapid wide eyed look from the point of impact, to the boots, then back to Khan. Now his heart was thundering in his chest, and he swore he could hear it in his ears. Panic was starting to take hold, and the frightened man found his words, albeit from a point of disconnect. He spoke, but almost did not realize he was doing so. “K-Khan…? What’s going on?” He asked tentatively. Part of him cursed himself for this action, but it was too late, and he kept going. “I – I thought we were understanding one another. Don’t you want to keep me? Your pet?” He asked, almost feeling the sting of tears, but this was not from a broken heart. This was fear and adrenaline. His life was more than likely at stake here, but the real question was why?

Khan snorted at him almost indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest, bracing himself on the wall. His gaze was deadly, penetrating, cold. Looking into them was not like it was only a day ago. This was like walking through Siberia in the dead of winter. This was an unforgiving, unyielding icy look. “Finish.” He said flatly, no sign of change in his eyes nor his demeanor.

Kirk forced himself to do as he was told, but at a far slower pace. This was attempted stalling now. Any few precious minutes to try to crack through this thick iceberg that had built around Khan again. “Why are you doing this? We could be together, Khan! You have me trained how you like, right? Why get rid of it all now?! I CAN HELP YOU!” He said, instantly regretting it as he saw the icy stare go impossibly dark and void. He gulped deep and shied away. He averted his eyes, starting to sweat slightly in his panicked state.

“You dare such a tone of voice with me, maggot?” He shot at him with pure venom. “Dress faster or prepare for minimum of ten broken bones. Not fractures, breaks. Right in two.” He said sharply, his deadly gaze firmly locked on the pet.

Kirk froze for a moment, but seeing the twitch in Khan’s muscles was enough to get him dressing at lightning speed. He knew if the behemoth man moved from his perch on the wall, it meant disaster for Kirk in the immediate. This was really bad. Not even an attempt at sexual degradation, just this frigid, almost robotic behavior.

Again, he lowered his head, now fully dressed. Khan’s dark look passed over the smaller male, apparently with some satisfaction as he received a small nod in response. Khan turned on his heels and spoke heavily over his shoulder, not even sparing a glance. “Come. Don’t dawdle or you will regret that also.” He said, maintaining a pace as he exited the room. Kirk did as he was told, but thought about every possible scenario for escape.

The Augment led him to the apparent back door to the flat, his icy gaze falling back to Kirk just slightly over his shoulder. “You will follow me, and you will do so closely. You divert from the path or fall behind, you will rue the day you were born. Understood?” His tone was more than a warning, it was a promising threat.

Kirk felt his words strangled, his throat dry as he nodded. Khan wanted an audible response in the affirmative though, and the broken, frightened man knew it. As Khan looked like he was about to round on him, Kirk found his words, hastily speaking as his body tensed, prepared for a strike – or several. “Yes! Yes. I understand.”

This seemed to placate Khan as he resumed his forward motion, opening the door and exiting for Kirk to follow. He did just that, waiting as Khan closed it back, falling immediately into step behind his captor. His mind raced as they made their way to the streets, his eyes taking in every sight around them. ‘I should run for it. It’s crowded here, surely Khan wouldn’t dare an attack in such a public place..’ thought the ball of nerves that was the demeaned captain James T. Kirk.

Almost as though on instinct, Kirk ducked into an alley and broke out into a full-forced run. A run for his life, he noted wryly. Khan barely blinked, almost expecting this, yet annoyed and disappointed at it happening. He turned back toward the alley, watching as the smaller male ran at what he noted as an impressive rate for an inferior being. He raised his right hand, revealing a watch that he casually opened the face to. Beneath its surface lay a small red button, which the Augment was not at all hesitant in pressing. His gaze went from the button to the distant silhouette of his prey, complete apathy in his eyes. He watched as suddenly the figure in the distance went rigid and fell with a barely audible groan.

Khan closed back the lid of the watch, placing his hands back in his coat pockets as he casually strode toward the figure, now convulsing on the ground. “Seems the volts coursing through your body inhibit your vocal reflexes, or you’d surely be making quite the fuss, yes?” He said completely cold as the blond convulsed on the ground, his eyes rolled up into his skull. A small bit of foaming spittle began to form at the corners of the captain’s mouth, and still no reaction was evident in Khan’s features, nor his eyes.

Kirk had never felt such a pain, much less so powerless. He could not move his body, save for what the volts coming from the shackles forced. To make it worse, he could not yell, much less speak, as the electricity had him paralyzed physically and vocally. Silently he wanted to curse the man looming over him, but even that was not possible, as his mind was too occupied with the overwhelming fear, heat, pain and helplessness of his predicament. The saving grace was he knew his body could not handle much more of this, and the end was near. That, he thought darkly, was perhaps the kindest thing Khan would do for him – let him just die here, as opposed to dragging out the degradation that he faced back at the flat. That, however, was not the outcome. Not yet, at least. Once again, Khan lifted his right arm, his fingers finding the wind key on the side of it. He turned it forward, and it lowered the surges flooding Kirk’s body. He relaxed as he felt merely the heat and numbing tingle now emitting from the shackles.

“Bad move, pet. You think I would not have thought ahead about you attempting such a thing?” He said dryly, staring ice daggers at the weak man on the ground. “Those shackles are custom, as you can tell.” His eyes panned ahead to the Starfleet building ahead, the direction Kirk had bolted for. A sick half smirk plastered itself on Khan’s lips as he closed his eyes, emitting a low, cruel nasal chuckle. “Should have behaved, _Captain_.” He sneered. “I was only planning to shoot you in the back of the head on the steps of your precious Starfleet Command, but now – now you’ve earned this. Your charred, scarred, broken frame will be what they find. Pity. I was going to show you mercy in your slaughter if you behaved.” He shook his head solemnly, well mock pity really. Slowly he reached for the key again, Kirk’s head shaking weakly as he tried to plead with Khan almost inaudibly. Khan almost seemed to take that into consideration before he stomped him a few times for good measure. The Augment then hoisted him by his hair, dragging him toward the steps. Last minute, he rerouted. He set the immobile Kirk against a tree, turning up the voltage to a lethal level. He looked across the street to the Starfleet command, then back at Kirk who was positioned to see the building. He grinned again, pulling out Kirk’s old comm device. He called up Mister Spock and grinned one last time at the convulsing Kirk. “Mister Spock…If you wish to see your Captain one last time, while he still breathes, you would do well to come across the street from your headquarters now. My generosity is not to be taken lightly. Your time is limited.” With that he smashed the comm device, looking out toward the building with a twisted smile. He saw a moment later, several figures explode out the door in a panic. He walked away, into the swarm of people, never once sparing a glance back at the fate of the young Captain. Would they get there in time to save him? Could they stop the shackles from pumping lethal levels of electricity into their dear Jim fast enough? Khan gave a small shrug as he faded into the masses, perfectly alright with never knowing the outcome of his last action. His statement was clear and sharp, and he chose not to revisit that last form of subtle mercy, subtle respect. He could have left him to die, and called in after the demise of Jim, or he could have simply left him there to be found dead whenever that would be. He did neither. He called it in while the young blond was still alive, leaving the fates to decide the outcome. This was Khan, and that was the only mercy he knew. None had come so close to figuring him out, so close to breaking him down. This was both commendable and dangerous, and if he had his way, they would never again cross paths. With a grin he shook this off, part of him silently telling the brazen blond to survive. To give them another chance to encounter one another. Would James Tiberius Kirk be the one to solve and rehabilitate Khan Noonien Singh? Only time would tell, and Khan chose to leave it at that. Fate was fate, and it was into her hands that Khan cast Kirk’s existence, and washed his hands of the rest.

END


End file.
